


Push mowers are the worst

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, He tries to mow the yard, It's hot out, M/M, blow jobs in the bath, dave gets really tired, they eat some food too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challege<br/>Day 5: Blow jobs<br/>Dave decides to mow the lawn because John's gone and gets a nice reward for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push mowers are the worst

The day was hot, really hot, as in hot for you who grew up living in Satan's ass crack. As in because John’s not home you have to mow the yard and you are pretty sure you’re dying. You’re not even half way through yet and your wife beater is soaked in sweat and your hair sticks to your forehead.

You pull the sweaty cloth away from your chest for a moment of small relief only to have it sag wetly against you when you let go. Wiping your forehead, you turn the push mower and start down the next line of grass needing mowed.

“Holy fucking Mary and Jesus I am literally in Lucifer’s asshole.” The comment earns you a few confused stares from the few people that were walking around or lounging in their own yards. But you don’t care. You continue to grumble to yourself until the mower stalls and you have to fill it up with more gas.

“You look like you’re having fun.” John’s voice is easily recognizable.

“Obviously. So where have you been?” You probably sound more irritated than you actually are considering John’s the designated yard mower. You have inside chores.  
“Getting us some lunch and buying you some shorts because I don’t care how long you lived in Texas, you can’t just wear jeans in 90 degree weather.” John’s smiling at you with a sympathetic look and you can’t help but sigh.

“Aight, cool. I should be done in a few minutes.”

“I can finish for you if you want Dave.” You shake your head and start up the push mower again.

“Nah, let me do this for my delicate little man.” You grin widely at him before you continue, grass flying out from under the mower. John watches you for a moment before resigning to the house to do something.

When you finally finish and get the mower put into the shed you’re more than thoroughly exhausted, sweaty, and sporting a tan just a hint darker than your usual light caramel color.

“Still alive in here?” You call out as you step inside and toe off your shoes, closing the door behind you.

“Yeah, I’m in the bedroom." You pad through the hall to your shared bedroom and find John sitting cross legged on the bed, burgers and ice cream next to him. "Hope you don't mind, I got you a strawberry thing."

"Nah, that's cool." You strip off the soaked tank top and flop onto the bed next to John.

"Here." You gratefully take the thing of ice cream and sit up so you can eat it. John pushes over a spoon as you pop the plastic top off of the container, taking the spoon after and spooning out a large quantity and putting it into your mouth. You sigh almost immediately as the chill starts to cool you down.

"This is heaven sent. Thank God for ice cream." John snickers a little as you eat heaping spoonfuls at a time, warning you to slow down unless you want a brain freeze. At that point you'd prefer it over the heat that rolls off of your skin and is nearly tangible.

After you've finished that and your burgers you lie back with a content sigh.

"That was fucking wonderful."

"So," you turn your attention towards the brunet, "why'd you mow the lawn? I would've done it when I got home." You shrug and yawn a bit.

"I wanted to do something nice for you I guess." John hums and leans over so he can kiss your forehead which is still a bit damp with sweat.

"Wanna take a bath?"

"That's the best question I've heard all day." You both grin at each other and get up from the bed to walk into the bathroom.

The white tiles are cool against your feet and you make a sound of satisfaction, wiggling your toes a bit. John kneels in front of the large tub (something you'd been very excited of when you moved in with him) and starts the water. After what you assume is a temperature he deems good he pulls the stopper and stands back up so he can strip.

You sit on the counter next to the sink and watch him, legs swinging slightly as your eyes roam over his figure.

"Enjoying yourself?" The words said again hold a different meaning this time. You nod with a sly grin.

"Yeah. Just admiring some hot shit." John's nose crinkles at the words.

"Gross." You laugh loudly and hop off of the counter to undress the rest of the way, tossing your clothes along with his into the hamper. He smiles down at you and you put your hands on your hips with a mocking eyebrow raised eye.

"Judgin'?" His skin is just as tan as yours. Incredibly more sexy though. But that might just be the fact that he's all sinewy muscle and strong while you're gaunt and lean.

"How can you judge angels?" You keep a neutral face for all of about three seconds before you turn and snort.

"Did you really just use that on me?" You scoff as he steps over to you.

"Of course I did. You're swooning aren't you?" You roll your eyes as he leans forward to kiss you.

"Never."

"C'mon Dave, swoon and fall into my arms!"

"If I do you'll either not catch me or drop me right after."

"Do it shorty." You smack his arm and huff, acting offended.

"You literally have like, half an inch on me. Mr six foot two and one. Half." John sticks out his tongue and shrugs.

"It's still something. For all of the teasing you did when I was still shorter than your gangly butt I owe it to you." You grin smugly and turn to walk to the bath tub, testing the water before nearly hurling yourself into it headlong. You just barely make out John's sound of distress before you're under the water. Even though the water is bordering on hot, it still feels great on your sweaty skin.

When you resurface John is looking at you anxiously and you laugh at him.

"Get into the tub already Egbert." You push your hair out of your face and scoot a bit so he can step in. When he finally does you sit across from him and splash him a bit.

"No Dave, calm down." He smiles at you and you roll your eyes, giving up. You close your eyes and rest your head against the edge of the tub, letting yourself submerge all the way to your lips.

You can hear John moving around and when you feel the washcloth on your skin you aren't really surprised. You simply let John wash you as you relax into the water.

"I really appreciate you mowing the yard for me Dave. Really." John's voice startles you; you realize you had almost fallen asleep.

"Oh yeah, s'no problem." You sit up a bit with a yawn, eyes opening to see John looking at you with a dark look. "Holy...what? What's up?"

"Lemme make it up to you." You raise an eyebrow.

"You already treated me to lunch dude, it's cool, really." John crawls forward a bit, pushing your legs to the sides and situating himself between them.

"No, me going and getting that was why you mowed the yard. I wanna do something else." You give a surprised yelp as he pulls you down, the lower half of your body rising on his legs.

"Woah, okay you just nearly drowned me." You give him a suspicious look as he drags a hand down your torso, stopping just above your groin.

"You looked really good out there by the way...determined. And hot in more than one way." John grins a bit crookedly as he looks up at you. Oh. You're starting to get his angle.

"That's what you look like all the time when you do it." You grin right back at him and ease his hand down a little further. He seems to get your okay for continuation and takes you in his hand, stroking your shaft slowly, hand twisting both at the base and tip of your cock.

"Does that feel good Dave?" You blink a bit and nod, taking in a slow breath.

"Yeah, feels really good." You raise your hips in the slightest against his strokes, eyes falling closed as you immerse yourself in the sensations.

It doesn't take long until you're fully hard and panting, head turning this way and that as you try to find a more comfortable angle for your head so you can hear him, hear the slick movement of his hand on you, hear your own heart pound harder in your chest.

Suddenly he's moving away and you flail for a moment when you think your head is going to go under. It doesn't and John gives you an almost apologetic look before you nod to him. He hasn't moved much, mostly giving himself room to...oh.

John holds the backs of your hips in his hands, his elbows on his thighs, and leans down to take you into his mouth. You groan silently, mouth opened wide as you cant your hips up a bit.

John Egbert had many talents. One of his talents was his ability to give amazing head. You often used this to your own advantage. And it just so happened that he was doing exactly that.

You sigh shakily and adjust your legs so your calves are on his shoulders. His head is beginning to bob quicker now and his tongue has flattened against your shaft, seemingly rubbing at its own pace in comparison to his heads movements.

"A-ah, right there." Your fingers try to grip at the bottom of the tub as he continues to nearly deep throat you. And fuck does that feel good.

You can't really feel your feet other than the distinct cold of when the blood leaves them to travel instead to your arousal. You shudder between the pleasure and the cool air on your wet, bare skin. Pooling just below your stomach is a tense heat that causes your heart to beat harder, though your breathing has leveled out to quick, deep breaths.

One of John's hands moves away from your hip to cup your sac, rolling it in his palm so that you gasp and shake as the muscles of your abdomen tighten which only serves to make the pleasure a little bit more prominent.

At that point you realize you're nearing your edge and you somehow manage to sink lower into the water, its surface at your chin. You get your breathing back to something less eccentric as the pleasure seems to plateau at the high point, John having slowed down but still sucking you rough enough that you don't fall any further from orgasm.

You whine, head tipping back to expose your neck as you try to tip over the edge. John finally pumps you quickly, mouth on your tip and doing marvelous things until you come with a shuddering moan and long exhale. He continues to lap at you until he's entirely sure you're done coming before pulling you up by your underarms and hugging you. You're entirely tired but you hug him in earnest, enjoying the closeness as he kisses your neck and face, hands rubbing your back.

"Was that good enough to repay you?"

You laugh shakily and shake your head. "Nah, let's do it again." John rolls his eyes, knowing that all you want to do is sleep off your lunch and cuddle with him.

"Let's go nap for a bit hm?" You don't reply as he pulls the stopper and stands, carrying you from the tub and grabbing a towel to wrap around your back before padding back out to the bedroom.

When he sets you on the mattress he takes a moment to dry you off, from your fingers to your toes then rolling you gently under the covers and off of the towel to dry himself off next. Once he's dry as well he tosses the towel into the bathroom and walks around the bed to get into his side and pull you close to him. You bury your face against his chest and let him pet your hair as you drift off.

Man, you just really love John Egbert.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning, following, or sending me ideas at keeblochan.tumblr.com or hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
